SOS Love
by Falling Sorrow
Summary: What happened to being friends? When Destiny really looks at her friend, will she see much more then being just friends? Twoshot, one OC made by my friend


Okay, so I'm doing a two-shot for my friend with her OC Destiny and Itsuki from The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya. Oh, they might be a tad OOC…

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya or Destiny, my friend's OC**

---------

Destiny was sitting at the table, watching nothing "Bo-ring…" she mumbled. Haruhi barged into the room, pinching Kyon and Itsuki's ears and pushed them into the room. She closed the door behind herself "Alright, you two are part of the club and you are NOT leaving this club, alright?" Haruhi asked, well, more like told them. Itsuki stood up and straightened his outfit out and nodded with that smile of his and Kyon just grumbled something inaudible.

Destiny looked over at the two, and her eyes went wide. Sure, she just joined like a week ago and saw Itsuki before, but never really saw him before. They were friend's for sure and he was nice and all, but never really realized that. Destiny blushed at him, though Itsuki didn't see her.

Haruhi smirked and went off to find Mikuru, because she wasn't there. "Oh great," Kyon mumbled. Itsuki sighed and took a seat next to Destiny and Kyon sat across from the smiling guy. "So, anything new with you, Destiny-chan?" Itsuki asked. "Well…" Destiny started. "Not really, you?" Itsuki shook his head. Destiny crossed her left leg over her right one. She rested her elbows on the table, then her head upon her hands.

"I know where Mikuru went…" spoke the girl in the corner, which made Destiny scream from being startled. "She went to the bathroom…" as soon as Yuki said that, Mikuru shyly made her way through the door. "Eh… um… where did Suzumiya-san go?" Mikuru shyly asked. "To look for you," Itsuki answered, bored out of his mind. Mikuru nodded and took a seat next to Kyon. As soon as Mikuru sat down, Haruhi busted through the door with a girl in her hands. The girl's eyes were wide and frightened.

"We're going to help this girl out!" Haruhi exclaimed, taking the girl into the clubroom and sat her in a seat. Haruhi took a seat on the other side of the girl and listened to her problem, sometimes pushing back on her chair.

"Well, you see, my parent's have never left without telling me or leaving a note telling me where they went. But when I woke up this morning, they were gone and I looked for a note where they usually leave it. Then I looked around, but couldn't find any notes." The girl explained. Itsuki leaned over the table, Destiny was blushing do to the closeness of her crush. '_Wait, crush?'_ she thought to herself and mentally shook her head. But the more she thought about it, the more she thought it was true.

"Alright!! We'll go to your house and investigate!" Haruhi exclaimed once more, shaking Destiny out of her thoughts. Haruhi hoped up and headed out of the door, motioning for the other's to follow.

_**TIME SKIP**_

Haruhi opened the door and pranced right in, Itsuki behind her with Destiny beside him. Yuki and Kyon stayed behind them. "Split up and look around the houhse for anything suspicious!" Haruhi commanded and went off to find something. Kyon paired up with Yuki, and, you guessed it, Itsuki paired up with Destiny. Itsuki and Destiny went off and went to a bedroom.

"I think this is her parent's room," Itsuki wondered aloud. "I think it might be too," Destiny agreed with her crush. "I'll look in the drawers," Itsuki offered and looked in there for any clues as too where the girl's parents may be. "Okay, I'll look around everywhere else…" Destiny mumbled to herself and looked around.

"Um, I don't think this will help very much…" Itsuki joked and held up a bra. Destiny looked over and giggled, but returned to work.

"Come here!!!" They heard Haruhi call. Itsuki and Destiny looked at each other and went to Haruhi. Kyon and Yuki were already there, waiting for them. "Someone hold up the couch! Itsuki, you do it!!" Haruhi commanded and Itsuki complied to her demands.

"Come and look at this…"

--------------

HAHA CLIFFY Happy New Year's Eve peoples!!


End file.
